


Natasha and the Captains

by writewithurheart



Series: Black Widow: The Redacted 5 Years [2]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Carol and Natasha have a talk, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Missing Scene, The Redacted 5 Years, and a stare down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewithurheart/pseuds/writewithurheart
Summary: Carol has a talk with Natasha before she leaves Earth again to help the Universe.





	Natasha and the Captains

“Why are you here?” 

Carol blinks in surprise and looks sideways at the smaller woman, with her red roots sticking out against the white-blonde artificial color. She watched the woman fight Thanos, has seen the complete control she has of her body. The Black Widow knows nothing but combat. She lives for battle and fights for peace. An interesting juxtaposition. But then, so is fighting for peace. 

Natasha stands in unnerving silence, waiting for an answer and Carol can’t help but raise an eyebrow in response. Natasha relaxes back into her heels, settles into her stance. Carol’s lip twitches. The silence drags on in little motions that almost speak until the door opens with a hiss of air and the good captain saunters in. 

“Hey, Nat, we still haven’t managed to get a read on Clint,” Steve Rogers says as he taps away at a pad in his hands. “Laura and the kids have been added to the list of the missing.” 

Natasha jerks away from Carol and blinks. It takes a moment for her mask to settle in place and cover her grief. Carol’s eyes dart between Natasha and Steve who continues to talk without regard to the scene he just interrupted. 

Carol watches as Natasha reaches out and squeezes Steve’s arm with a whispered, “Thanks, Steve. I’ve got it from here.” 

Steve raises his eyes to her. His gaze is far more expressive as his eyes harden and his jaw clenches. “We’ll get him back, Nat. Whatever it takes.” 

She smiles sadly. “I know. You should get back to that group. It’s been good for you and after today…” 

The sentence hangs in the air. Steve glances at Carol for the first time and lifts his hand to hold Natasha’s, a thumb running over her knuckles. He tugs her a fraction of a step farther away. “You should come with me. It really helps.” 

Natasha pulls back, but not before squeezing Steve’s hand. “Maybe next time.” 

Carol knows that’s a no. As does Steve apparently as he just stares at her for a moment before muttering a soft, “next time.” 

He nods at her before leaving again, the pad still in Natasha’s hand. The page shows a cutesy picture of a family. She swipes through the photos with a soft smile. There’s a woman, a man, and three kids. The grief gets through to her far more than any question could. 

“I lost my wife,” Carol says. “And my daughter. That’s why I’m here, why I stayed as long as I have.” 

Her words break Natasha out of her daze. “Wife?” 

Carol crosses her arms in a challenge. “Which part of that do you have a problem with?” 

“Just surprised you’re married.” Natasha looks her over. “She from Earth? Or is she...like you?” 

“Maria Rambeau. Met her in the Air Force. Got Fury’s page seconds before she crumbled to dust. Hoped Earth would have some answers.” Carol turns to look out the wall of windows at the grassy meadow of the compound. “I should be getting back.” There are no answers to be had here, none that will bring satisfaction at any rate. 

“You’re not going to stay?” 

Carol frowns. “Your team can handle this planet. I have the rest of the universe to worry about.” 

Natasha frowns and then reluctantly nods. “You’ll keep in touch?” 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry about your family.” Carol gestures to the pad, which has now gone dark. 

“The Bartons were there for me when I had nothing, gave me a family when I had nothing.” Natasha tosses the pad onto the new desk and scowls at it. “Clint…” her voice chokes off. “He’s out there somewhere, hurting, and I can’t find him. He saved me and I can’t save him.” 

“So where does Steve come in?” Carol feels compelled to ask. 

“What do you mean?” 

She gestures between Natasha and the pad. “That whole display. You’re in love with him.” 

The Black Widow is startled by the statement. She stares at Carol in shock. She shakes her head. “That’s-” 

Carol smirks. “Deny it all you want, but I know what I saw.” 

Natasha scowls. 

“He doesn’t know, does he?” 

“He doesn’t feel the same way,” Natasha says, looking away. “He’s just a friend.” 

Carol doesn’t say anything. It’s a lifetime ago but she remembers the pain of an unrequited crush, back when she was a farmer’s daughter in a town where loving someone of the same sex was a death sentence. 

“He’s a good man,” Natasha says softly. “Too good. He’s not taking this well. He just got his best friend back and now…” 

“He’s not the future of this fight,” Carol says, watching Natasha, just as she’s been watching the entire team since she landed. The Captain is tired. He can’t keep fighting like he needs to without direction. “I’ll keep in touch, let you know what I’m up to.” 

“I understand.” 

Carol nods at her. “You’ll make a good leader.” 

Natasha blinks and opens her mouth to object. She pauses and runs a hand over the edge of the desk. She taps her finger against it and sighs in resignation. “Someone’s gotta do it.” 

Carol steps through the door and starts to float off the balcony. “Catch you on the other side, Widow.” She salutes Natasha and takes off into the air. Earth is in good hands.


End file.
